No RegretI love Mitchie Torres
by Lovaticgurl3
Summary: A nerdy valedictorian proclaims her love for the hottest and most popular girl in school - Mitchie Torres - during her graduation speech. Much to her surprise, Mitchie shows up at her door that very night and decides to show her the best night of her life. Inspired by I love you Beth Cooper


Alex POV

I can't believe today is graduation. It's going to be weird not seeing Harper every day. Harper keeps trying to make me tell Mitchie how I feel. Is she crazy? Mitchie is the most popular girl in school and the hottest. She would never go for someone like me. At least I can say I'm valedictorian. I can't wait to graduate and go to Harvard and study law. My parents are really proud of me.

"And now for your valedictorian to say a speech" Principal Laritate said

I got up and looked at Mitchie who was staring right at me. She doesn't even know who I am. I regret not telling her how I feel. But I finally have a chance right now before I never see her again.

"Today we look forward, look forward into getting out of here. But today I would also like to look back at our four years here at Tribeca Prep. Look back not with anger but no regrets. No regrets for what we wanted to do but did not. What we wanted to say but could not. So I say here the one thing I wish I said I would regret if I didn't say. I love you Mitchie Torres."

Everyone looks at Mitchie and she looked shocked

"I have loved you Mitchie Torres ever since I sat behind you in Ms. Rose math class in seventh grade. I loved you when I sat behind to you in Spanish and you turned your head and asked me for a pencil and winked at me. I loved you but I never told you. But now I say it with no regrets I love you Mitchie Torres. Let's all say the things we long to say but did not. Not afraid to admit it." I said

"Ok that's enough Ms. Russo" Principal Laritate said kicking me off stage

After Graduation

"I can't believe you did that" Harper said outside the school

"I know I was under an influence" I said really happy I did it

"Are you drunk" Harper said and I laughed

Then I saw Mitchie walking over to me I was extremely nervous.

"You embarrassed me but it was really sweet" She said

"Thank you" I said blushing

She took off her graduation gown and revealed a nice dress and she put on her black sunglasses.

"I gotta go" she said and began walking away. Harper looked at me and motion for me to follow her

"Wait umm I'm having a party tonight at the Substation and it would be awesome if you came" I said

"Maybe we will try to come" she said referring to her friends Miley and Taylor I nodded

Suddenly her boyfriend came over with his two brothers. Shane, Nate, and Jason were the famous rock band and Shane was her boyfriend.

"You embarrassed my girlfriend out there. If you weren't a girl I would have killed you by now" He barked in my face

Mitchie mouthed sorry and walked away with her girls

"Listen little bitch stay away from my girl" he whispered in my ear and slapped my ass. I couldn't believe he just did that.

Harper and I decided to walk to the Substation and talk about the previous events. I hate Shane it's obvious he's cheating on Mitchie. He doesn't deserve her. We walked in and saw my parents' already home setting up for my party. I began helping because the possibility of Mitchie coming drove me crazy.

"Alex we're leaving now have a nice party." My mom said blowing a kiss

I was extremely nervous I changed my clothes and did my hair. I prep myself in the mirror.

"Let's do this tonight no regrets" I said walking downstairs when I heard Mitchie's voice talking to Harper

She looked absolutely beautiful. She changed her outfit to a red dress with a leather jacket. Her black hair was curled and her brown eyes were looking into me telling me a story. I sound cheesy.

"So where's Shane" I asked glad he wasn't here. She rolled her eyes

"Somewhere but I don't care" She said and I smiled and she gave me a weak smile back

"So where's the party" Miley said

"This is it" Harper said frowning

Mitchie, Miley, and Taylor frowned also

"Are we the first one's here" Miley asked

"We're never the first for a party" Mitchie said

"I never been in this house before" Taylor said yup she was the dumb blonde

"The pretzels are organic" I said smiling knowing because cheerleaders love that stuff

"Are you trying to call me fat because I went to rehab for an eating disorder and moved here because I was bullied and called fat everyday" Mitchie said frowning at me my heart sank. Not only because I felt sorry for her and I wanted to give her a big hug but because she thinks I was calling her fat.

She started to giggle and so did Miley and Taylor. She tried to play it off but I know she was hurt so I gave her a nice hug and everyone looked shocked. Mitchie seems ok in my embrace. Then her phone began to ring great!

"What do you want Shane" Mitchie said stepping away from me I frowned because she smelled so good

We stood there waiting for her to finish her conversation

"I'm not going to tell you where I am or who I'm with." Mitchie said and then I tripped over a chair and landed on my back because I was too busy watching Mitchie's every move. She hung up and positions herself on top of me giving me a good view of her cleavage

"Are you ok" She asks very concern

"I need ice Harper" Mitchie said and when she got it she put it on my head and smiled

"How does that feel?" She said and I imagined her saying it seductively so I released a moan. She looked at me and notices the position we were in she blushed and put her hair behind her ear.

Pretty good I guess" she winked and got off of me

"This was fun" Miley said and they began walking out the door

"Wait" I said desperately wanting to spend time with Mitchie. She noticed and walked over to me and kissed my cheek. Suddenly we heard connect three music loudly outside.

"Shit Shane" Mitchie said

"He tracked you down and who plays his own music" I said

"He's going to kill me" I screamed

"You're a girl he isn't going to do that" Mitchie said

I began panicking and everyone looked at me

"Does she always do that?" Miley asked

"Hmm kind of cute" Mitchie said and I began to blush

Connect three walked in and I began to panic again

"Congratulations you found me" Mitchie said batting her eyes at Shane. I began to get jealous

Shane began trashing the restaurant and I was scared for my life if Shane doesn't kill me I know my parents will.

"Don't care if you're a girl you are going to die" Shane said I instantly went upstairs and he followed me. Why does he hate me so much? I'm not the only one who is in love with Mitchie

"I told you to stay away from my girlfriend" Shane said and began walking over to me as I cowardly hid behind my bed. Suddenly Shane is on the floor because Mitchie hit him with a glass bottle. She suddenly sees my poster of her cheering on my wall and I blushed. She chuckled and came over to me.

"Are you ok?" she asked and I nodded

Shane began waking up and we ran downstairs and saw everyone waiting in Mitchie's car.

Mitchie began driving recklessly as Nate and Jason began chasing the car. We lost them and she was still driving crazy.

"We got away so you can stop escaping now" I said

"She always drive like this" Taylor said

"So Mitchie I just wanted to say thanks for rescuing me back there" I said she laughed

"I wasn't rescuing you I don't want Shane to kill someone and go to jail." Mitchie said and she saw the hurt look on my face and shrugged it off

We began singing songs in the car and enjoying ourselves. When a Connect three song came on we all booed it and laughed. I began watching Mitchie as she sang. She was so beautiful and she doesn't even know it. She probably only sees herself as hot because that's what all the guys call her. Her black hair was blowing in the wind and she had this big smile that can make anyone smile with her. She had this angelic voice even if she was trying to sound horrible for laughs she still sound perfect. She noticed me staring and winked at me. We went to a gas station and only Mitchie and I went in the store. That defiantly will score me some alone time. She picked up every junk food they had and I just held it following her like a lost puppy.

"Apple pie yum" She said

"My mom says yum" I said trying to start conversation

"Yum" Mitchie said slow and seductive

"Not like that" I chuckled and she laughed we got to the register

"I need to see id for these beers" the dorky boy said he had acne covered face and glasses.

"Here" Mitchie said she has a fake id!

"Wow you lost weight Patricia you don't look 37" he said sarcastically

"Well thank you" Mitchie said

"So that's 15 dollars without the beer." He said

"Come on its graduation night Sam you look like a cool guy be cool." Mitchie said

"I could lose my job" he said fixing his glasses

"How about I kiss you so hard every time you think about it you'll have to change your underwear." Mitchie winked at him and I was completely shock

"We got beer!" Mitchie screamed walking out of the store I was still in shock to what I just saw

"That was weird what you did in there" I said

"What happen" Miley said

"I sucked a guy's face for three seconds to get the beer." Mitchie said and Miley and Taylor laughed

I decided to sit in the back this time because I really didn't want to sit next to Mitchie after that. Everyone was still laughing at what Mitchie did

"She's not Mitchie Torres" I said loud enough for the whole car to hear me. Everyone looked at me and I didn't care. Including Mitchie and she didn't look hurt. Maybe she isn't the girl I fell in love with. The girl I fell in love with wouldn't do something so disgusting for some beer. We got to a camp ground where we decided to eat junk food and drink beer. I sat alone not wanting to participate in their stupidity. Mitchie motion me to sit next to her and I did. Doesn't matter how disappointed I am I still love her? Miley looked at her and they had a secret language because I didn't understand what was going on.

"I have to pee" Miley said and Harper and Taylor followed her. Now Mitchie and I were alone

"So what are you thinking" I asked

"Nothing" she said looking at me smiling

"So what are you doing after graduation I'm going to do Pre Med at Stanford" I said

"Good luck with that" she said looking at the ground

"So what are your plans" I asked

"I don't know go to community college maybe if I can afford it" She said

"What? No you should pursue singing. You're a great singer and I think any record label will be lucking to have you." I jumped up and instantly regretted it because of how stupid I sound

"So I'm not Mitchie Torres" she said ignoring what I just said

"You heard that" I asked and she nodded

"Look what I meant was you didn't seem like the-"

"Mitchie Torres on your wall" she cut me off

"Right her" I said

"She wouldn't kiss a loser for some beer" Mitchie said

"No she wouldn't and you don't have to you're better than that." I said and we began looking at each other. I could see her big brown eyes and the freckles on her nose. She leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips and I blushed

"We're back!" Taylor screamed

We got in the car and Mitchie began driving reckless again I didn't mind because all I thought about was that kiss. That was the best kiss of my life. Mitchie Torres the love of my life kissed me and she doesn't even know the effect she has on me. She drove to a party and Harper was excited. We never were invited to a party.

Miley, Taylor, and Mitchie left us to fend for our own. I saw Mitchie dancing with a lot of boys and it hit me. The kiss didn't mean anything to her. Mitchie saw me staring and we had a moment. We stared at each other for a while until a girl came next to me and asked me to dance. I looked at Mitchie and she was already looking at the boys she was talking to.

"Hey I'm Isabella" she said

"Alex" I said I became nervous I'm in love with Mitchie but a girl showing interest in me was exciting to me.

We danced and talked and had fun

"We have to go" Mitchie said grabbing my arm

"What? Why?" I ask this was my first party I wanted to enjoy it

"I saw Shane he was with Tess" She said and a tear rolled down her face

I lifted her shin and wiped the tear with my thumb and embraced her in my arms. We got in the car and Mitchie drove. She held my hand the whole time she was driving and I smiled at our entwined fingers. I wonder if this means I have a chance with her.

We pulled up at the school and I was confused.

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"I have a key to the school" Mitchie said

"What! How?" I asked

"Head cheerleader has trust and responsibility" Taylor said

"You know what this isn't fun anymore!" I said afraid of what was going to happen

"Who said this was supposed to be fun" Mitchie growled seductively

"This will be fun trust me" Mitchie flashed her award winning smile and took my hand and took me to the gym.

Her, Miley, Taylor, and Harper began cheerleading and I laughed

"Yell Yellow" they cheered

"Yellow" I said back since I was the only one in the audience

"Yell blue" they said back

"Blue" I laughed

They began dancing slowly and seductively. I can't even process words so I hope they don't ask me to say another color. I was only staring at Mitchie of course and this would be the first time I use the word hot to describe Mitchie. I usually use beautiful, gorgeous, or breathtaking but right at this moment hot. She began shaking her but and trust she has a nice one. She was staring at me with lust and I wonder if there were people here she would still be looking only at me. She let her hands run along her body feeling her curves which I wish were my job. She put her finger in her mouth so fucking hot. Thank God I'm not a boy or else I would have an erection right now.

"How sweet" she whispers and I shiver

They ended the cheer and Miley, Harper, and Taylor were laughing. I started clapping but stopped when I noticed Mitchie's face. She was sad about leaving high school I could tell. She looked around the gym and gave me a weak smile and turned her body away from me. I don't know how but I got the courage and whispered no regrets to myself and stood up. Wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She instantly smiled.

"Let's hit the showers" she screamed pulling me to the bathroom with the other girls.

"Umm I don't know if I'm invited" I whispered to Harper

"Why"

"Because I'm in love with Mitchie and I don't know if she would be comfortable being naked in front of me." I said

Then Mitchie walked up to us only in a towel and took my hand and led me to an exclusive area. She unwrap her towel and dropped it and allowed me to see her in all her glory.

"Oh God" I said

She ran with the other girls in the shower

"Is that an invitation" Harper said

"I just don't think I should go in there" I said blushing

"Stop thinking" Harper said

"I don't want to ruin anything" I said

"There's nothing to ruin maybe except this. This is a rare occasion. You are in love with her and you have a chance to take a shower with her." Harper said she had a point but still

"Alex are you coming I have a special area for us" Mitchie screamed

"No regrets" Harper said

"I'm just trying to make it through the night alive." I said

"You're not alive unless you're living" Harper said

"Harper no regrets" I said and we laughed and I got in the shower seeing Mitchie in an exclusive area.

Enter sex scene I don't know how to write those sorry

I can't believe how great this night went. I had sex with Mitchie Torres. Not just sex but shower sex AMAZING.

"Where to now" Miley asked

"Let's go to my father's cabin like last summer" Taylor said yes more sex with Mitchie

"Tonight turned out great" Mitchie said winking at me I smiled

"Yeah and to think we only came to their party because it would be funny. They're not as dorky as you said they were Mitchie." Taylor said

That's the second my heart broke in half. Funny? Dorky? Mitchie said that about me? I can't believe this!

"Take me home" I said

"No you're the one who started this" Mitchie said and I rolled my eyes

"Me?" I said

"Yeah you, you're the geek who got up in front of the whole school and confess their love for someone they know nothing about" Mitchie said I was more than shocked I didn't want to be in the same car as her no I don't want to be in the same state as her can't wait to go to college. Where did the loving sweet Mitchie go from the showers?

"She knows a lot about you. She knows you're locker combo, your blood type, your favorite color" Harper said but I cut her off

"Hate to say this Mitchie but you're the one who said it was sweet" I said and she scoffed I turned and looked out the window. An hour later everyone is sleeping but Mitchie and me. I still wasn't talking to her but she probably didn't care.

"Listen about what Taylor said before we all thought it would be a funny thing to do I'm sorry. Guys tell me they love me all the time and usually it's because they want something." Mitchie said and I nod

"Well I'm not a guy" I said and I put my head back and closed my eyes and scratch my head

"You look really sexy like that" Mitchie said and I chuckled

"Look who wants something from me now" I smirked and she laughed

"Speaking of wanting someone why did you go out with Shane" I asked

"Because at first he was sweet, he made me laugh, and when he smiled it was really hot. I don't know I guess it's because of how girls looked at me when I was with him. I felt proud. I thought I was the lucky girl with this cool rock star that chose me." Mitchie said

"You didn't care that he was a jerk?" I asked and she shook her head

"I just made excuses for him because it was nice to feel wanted" Mitchie said and I turned to look at her while she drove her car

"There are so many people who would love to be with you" I said and she chuckled

"Yeah for a night…So why did you do it?" She said

"Speech?" I asked and she nod

"I don't know it's just you're the head cheerleader and I'm the captain of the debate team and I know it was ridiculous to think that we would ever be together I guess it's just because I wanted to talk to you and I never did and then I realize this was my last chance you know." I said

"Well I'm glad you did" she smiled

"We had shower sex I'm definitely glad too" I said and she started laughing the most obnoxious laugh but I thought it was adorable

"Sorry I know how annoying my laugh is" Mitchie said

"I love your laugh" I said

"Stop making me blush" she said

We finally got to the cabin and Mitchie and I decided to sit on the deck to watch the sun rise.

"Wow look at the sun it's really pretty" Mitchie said

"I guess so" I said not really seeing the big deal it's just the sun

"When a girl says the sunrise is pretty and big you don't say anything you just put your arm around her." Mitchie said and I did and we giggled

"So do you still love me" Mitchie asked me and we began to stare at each other

"Yeah" I said

"Am I everything you ever masturbated to?" Mitchie asked me and I laughed and got closer to her tracing shapes on her skin

"No it's not like that with you. You're different than what I imagine. You're exciting and fun." I said and she gasped

"But I thought you said this wasn't fun?" she said

"All my memories from high school is from tonight" I said

"You have to go out sometime" she said and we laughed

"I know high school wasn't great for you" Mitchie said seriously

"Yup completely awful" I laughed

"You see the thing about high school for me it was great. A great ride and now it's over you're going to be a doctor and cure cancer but me this is it. Everything about my life now will be ordinary." Mitchie said looking at the water

"Wow that's real bullshit" I said and she looked at me confused

"Because the Mitchie Torres I know the one I now know is the most live person I ever met. The Mitchie Torres I know won't have an ordinary life she's going to have an amazing life slightly reckless but never uninteresting." I said

"How do you know that" She whispered

"Because I love you Mitchie Torres" I said and we kissed and this time I knew she loved me back

"Thank you" Mitchie said and I looked at her confused

"For what?" I asked

"For loving me" she said and I smiled

"What's not to love and you remember that" I said

"I have a feeling we are going to have a great summer together" Mitchie said and I kissed her again

"With no regrets" I said and she smiled


End file.
